


Three is a party

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slight Bondage, Slight Dirty Talk, Threesome - M/M/M, Undertail, blowjob, underfrick, undershag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the sans' are away, the Papyrus' will play.<br/>What happens when all the Papyrus' get together to hang out at a bar? Things that the Sans' would never expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a party

It was something they did every few months. The Sans' would go hang out every once in a while and that left the Papyrus' to do the same. Since there were many universes to choose that had a Grillby's in it, this time they had actually decided to go to Swap Papyrus’ place. Which in this case, was at Muffet's. Swap had insisted that since the Undertale Grillby's was taken, his universe's restaurant would be much more safe and relaxed for the three of them. 

Naturally Fell griped that the other two were just too weak to survive in his universe, but in the end he was outvoted anyway. Papyrus had agreed with Swap that a nicer area would be good to hang out at. 

There they were now, sipping at their drinks and enjoying their conversations. Most of them being of their brothers. Fell complained how his brother was lazy, Swap crooned how cute his brother was, and Papyrus would say how lazy but cool his brother was. Realistically all three of them spoke with a little affection towards the Sans'. However as time was passing, they continued to drink. A flush was starting to grow on all three of their cheeks. Being the same person, they all had pretty close limits when it came to alcohol. 

Fell grumbled and slammed his drink on the table, beer splashing onto the counter they sat at. "MY SSSSSANS COULD TAKE OUT ANY OF YOURS. EVEN IF HE'SH A WEAKLING." 

Swap snorted, taking another sip and looking back at Fell. "I've Been with your Sans, he's nothing but a softy." 

This made the darker male snort and cross his arms, "LIES! MY BROTHER MAY BE WHINY BUT SURELY EVEN HE IS STRONGER THAN YOUR LITTLE PUFF." 

Papyrus giggled as he watched the two argue. 

Swap smirked, "That's funny, I washhh able to make him scream for me pretty easily~" He was definitely drunk, the innuendo would surely go noticed. When they got together like this they had a silent rule not to mention that they slept with each other's brothers. Tonight was a moment of truce....unless the topic was brought up. 

Fell growled and stood up, face flushing a bit. "YOU- ….THAT'S FINE, THE LITTLE BERRY HAS A WONDERFUL SCREAM AS WELL." He smirked back, "PAPYRUS PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER~" He mimicked. "YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER EVEN GOT TO HEAR HIM BEG FOR ME BEFORE." 

Swap snarled and was standing now, quickly marching over and grabbing Fell by the collar of his shirt and slamming him up against the wall. "HOW. DARE. YOU. DEFILE. MY. BROTHER." 

At this Papyrus had stopped giggling and quickly stood with a look of concern, "NOW HOLD ON THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT. WE DON'T NEED TO BE KICKED OUT OF THE BAR, WE-" He shut up however as Swap slammed his mouth against Fell's in a violent kiss. What in the world? 

Fell was taken by surprise, having been slammed up against the wall he'd thought they were about to brawl. Oh, was he ready for that too. What he wasn't ready for, was the jaws snapping at his own and the tongue battling him for dominance. Stunned for a moment, Swap was able to take charge. For the moment. OH HELL NO! HE WASN'T ABOUT TO SUBMIT TO THIS ASSHOLE AND JUST TAKE IT! Grabbing Swap and tugging him closer, Fell began to passionately kiss back. The two of them growled as they kissed deeply and grinded against one another's hips. 

Papyrus blushed heavily and looked side to side. Thankfully no one had seen this lewdness going on just yet. "MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE...PEOPLE CAN SEE US!" 

Swap stopped kissing Fell to look back at Papyrus. He was silent for a moment before smirking and looking back at the darker male he had pinned to the wall. "I think Pappy over there feels a little left out. What do you say we go into one of Muffet's back rooms and help him get into the fun?~" 

Fell panted, a bit flustered. He smirked as well to the idea. "I THINK THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA. LET'S GO PAPYRUS." Both Swap and Fell took one of Papyrus' arms, leading him towards the back. 

Papyrus yelped in surprise and stuttered, "WAIT WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT ARE THE ROOMS IN THE BACK FOR?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING TO DO???" He eeped and flustered as he was herded into a dim room. About to protest at the two of them, he was silenced by the chest pressed against his back and a hand gently tilting his head up. Teeth gently clacked against his own and Papyrus found himself in a slow passionate kiss with Swap. With a subdued whimper, Papyrus relaxed back against the other as they kissed. He wiggled in surprise however as another set of hands were on his hips and gently kneading there. Seems like Fell wasn't to be left out. 

Fell pressed against Papyrus' front, sandwiching him between them. Watching the two make out before him, he smirked. With Papyrus distracted, he'd left his neck wide open and vulnerable to Fell. Leaning in, the dark male began to kiss and suck at the neck bones. Using his hands he continued to touch over the other's hips and down his legs, sometimes over Papyrus's spine. The noises the kid made were driving Fell nuts and already were making his cock hard and ready. 

Swap let out a pleased hum as his tongue tangled with Papyrus, who mewled into the kiss from his neck being 'attacked'. His hands too roamed the other's body. They focused on his rib cage, fingers teasingly lifting that shirt out of the way and revealing sensitive bones underneath. Papyrus was cute and innocent, making those little noises and cries. He was easy to fluster and make wriggle. Probably what made him so appealing to both Swap and Fell. It was a good thing their brother's were out now wasn't it? He chuckled and worked his fingers along Papyrus' sternum and inside the ribs. 

At this point Papyrus felt overwhelmed. He let out pleased little mewls, body limp and only being held up by Swap's body behind him. His knees were jelly as he felt so much sensation. His cheeks were painted orange, shirt ridden up over his rib cage as the two other male's worked his body into mush. He turned even brighter when he looked down to see a very pleased Fell smirking up at him. The darker man had kissed down his rib cage to the bit of spine normally uncovered by his clothes. A shocked mewl escaped him as he felt a gloved hand take his spine and begin to stroke between every bone. "N-NYEEEH~" He continued to kiss Swap again as the other gently guided their faces together once more. Any more of this teasing and Papyrus wouldn't be able to hold his magic back... 

Too late. "OH HO, WHAT'S THIS YOU'RE HIDING FROM US PAPS?" Fell smirked as he began to rub the lightly glowing bulge hidden beneath the other's shorts. "YOU DEFINITELY SEEM MORE EAGER TO PLAY WITH HIS NOW DON'T YOU?" He shuttered with anticipation as he heard the muffled moan come from the other. Impatience setting in, Fell began to pull down Papyrus' shorts, licking his teeth as the large orange cock sprung free. 

Swap looked down and gently nudged his hands between Papyrus's thighs, "Mm go on, open up and let us see what we did to you~" He coaxed the other's legs wide open, showing off the needy cock to both Fell and Swap. It was a great position they had the other in, Papyrus was flushed and spread wide open to them. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Fell lick his teeth like a hungry wolf. "You want this don't you? You want Fell to suck you off and make you feel good?" 

Papyrus was fully flushed and burying his face cutely into Swap's shoulder with a whine. How had he ended up in this embarrassing position? He nodded shyly, softly panting as Fell teased his thighs. At this point he was sure he was fucked...literally. He could see the glow in Fells pants and FEEL Swap's hard eager cock against him. Why was it that they were endowed with such nice parts? He moaned a little in anticipation. 

"HEY. DON'T GO SPACING OUT ON US NOW." 

Papyrus arched in surprise and let out a pleased cry as Fell spoke and suddenly sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. His hands rested on the other's head as he squirmed, face still buried into Swap's collar bone. "N-NYEH! NMMMMH~" Little slurping noises filled the room as Fell bobbed his head and sadisticly teased the shaft with his tongue. Even worse was that with the building pleasure Papyrus couldn't tighten his legs as Swap still held them open. He was wide open to both of them, caught between them and at their mercy. It shouldn't have been as hot to him as it was, but part of him was really liking this. 

Busy working Papyrus' cock, Fell was eager to rip all those cute little cries out of the other. However, those hands that pressed at his head and tried to force him lower would definitely need to be contained. Pulling his mouth away, he continued to stroke the other with his hand as he looked back at Swap. "I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME WE MOVED THIS TO THE BED. WE CAN SPREAD HIM OUT FULLY THERE~" 

Swap had been busy watching Papyrus squirm, grunting softly as the boy occasionally rubbed back against his need. This teasing of the other was so hot and fun to watch, but Swap wasn't sure he wanted to wait much longer before taking his own pleasure. Looking back at Fell he nodded and let the other move away before plucking Papyrus up into his arms. He chuckled as the other yelped and clung onto his shoulders. How was this version of himself so cute? The three of them doing this had to be narcissistic. But really, he was looking forward to making this innocent version of himself mewl and squirm. Surely Papyrus would sound so good in a whiny, pleasured high pitch. Noticing the other looking shyly back at him, Swap smiled and kissed Papyrus' head. "Don't worry, You're going to feel so good~" Walking over the bed (He really loved how Muffet had these rooms in the back) He set the other down. 

Papyrus looked up at the two of them from where he lay....pantsless....while they were both still clothed. For a moment he felt a bit ashamed and tried covering up, but it was stopped by...magic? He made a confused noise and looked up at his wrists, which were now gently but firmly bound and placed over his head. Looking back at Swap he realized the other was the culprit. The smug butt was smirking back at him in amusement. He jumped a bit as he felt hands on his rib cage, pulling his shirt further up and for a moment the magic dissipated for that clothing to even come off before reappearing. Fell now had him completely bare as he removed everything. "N-NOW THAT'S NOT VERY FAIR." Papyrus pouted, "WHY MUST I BE THE ONE IN THE NUDE WHILE YOU TWO ARE STILL FULLY CLOTHED?" 

The other's chuckled as their eyes glued themselves to the other's body. He looked good fully stretched out on the bed like this. The way Papyrus softly panted and squirmed, bare to them in all his glory. Their cocks throbbed with want and they found themselves losing the patience to keep teasing him. "You want to get to the good stuff too hm?" Swap chuckled as he took of his hoodie and tossed it somewhere else. Fell watched eagerly as he unzipped his pants to stroke his hard cock. "HOW DO WE WANT TO GO ABOUT THIS THEN? OBVIOUSLY WE KNOW WHO THE BITCH WILL BE THIS ROUND, BUT WHICH WAY DO WE WANT TO MAKE HIM SCREAM?~" The darker male let out a pleased hiss as he stroked his cock right in Papyrus' face. Suddenly he gasped and arched a little, the sneaky little bitch! Papyrus had gone and licked the head of Fell's cock with the most adorable whine. The way the more innocent of the three wiggled his hips in that pleading manner should have been illegal in the most strict of ways. 

"I think that's how he wants to do it." Swap chuckled lightly, putting gentle hands underneath Papyrus' rib cage and coaxing him to roll over onto his non existent stomach. "Lift your hips, pap~" If anything, Swap agreed with Fell highly that those hips were downright gorgeous. It wouldn't be long now till there was a hard cock thrusting between them either. The hooded skeleton slid down his shorts, letting his throbbing member free to the cooler air which produced a full body shiver. Hand glowing with gentle magic, Swap pressed it against Papyrus' cock, magic blending with the other's to help mold the other's member into a pussy instead. The mewl that escaped Papyrus was both adorable and sexy, as was the sight of how he already dripped for the two of them. Reaching between the other's legs, Swap gently stroked two fingers over the other's sensitive lips teasingly and chuckled at the way Papyrus rolled his hips with a soft breathless "PLEASE". 

Fell had moved over to Papyrus's front now, lifting the other's chin to inspect his flushed face. The darker male smirked as he stroked his cock against the other's cheek. "LITTLE SLUT~" He murmured. It was a gentler tone than how he normally spoke when heated like this, but he was well aware that Papyrus was nothing like his Sans, and he wasn't aiming to hurt feelings and break the mood. Especially not with Swap shooting that protective glare his way. Was that supposed to be subtle? "YOU WANT THIS DON'T YOU? TO HAVE US FILL YOU TILL YOU'RE READY TO BURST?~" He smirked as he placed a finger in the other's mouth, dragging it over Papyrus's tongue. Fell was both amused and pleased with how Papyrus looked up at him pleadingly and licked over the finger. "SUCH A GOOD BOY, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING BETTER TO SUCK ON." With a hand gently placed behind Papyrus' skull, and the other positioning his cock, Fell pushed into Papyrus' eager mouth with a moan. Papyrus hadn't hesitated to start pleasing him either, however his hips ground down on Swap's fingers with a desperate need at this point. 

The cute little thing wouldn't have to wait much longer though. Swap lightly rubbed his cock just outside Papyrus' warm pussy, softly hissing at the light pleasure it caused. Spreading the other, Swap slowly pushed into the hilt with a long drawn out moan. Papyrus squeezed him deliciously tight, and they had drawn this game out far too long. He couldn't find the patience to wait anymore and started a slow hard thrust. 

Papyrus' loud mewl was muffled by the cock shoving itself down his throat. Was it possible that Swap was bigger than he was? Or maybe it was just that he had never taken this length inside him before. Either way BOTH of his companions were huge and a little overwhelming to handle. Their hands on his body however soothed Papyrus and his own need kept him lapping at the cock in his mouth and pushing back against the member pressing so deep inside of him. It felt amazing, so many sensations of the hands all over his body and both cocks. It almost made him wonder what it would feel like for them to both penetrate him down there....but that was for another time maybe. For now he tried to fight his pleasure hazed mind to focus on pleasing Fell. If it weren't for the strong thrusts behind him that threatened to knock him over, he would have used his hands as well. He focussed on lapping his tongue over the head of the other's cock and down the sensitive shaft. His moans seemed to be pleasurable as well as every time he did the vibrations made Fell gasp and give his own pleasured noises in return. Papyrus suddenly jolted and let out a louder cry in surprise, his hips began to twitch uncontrollably. Darn it! Swap had started stroking his clit in time with the thrusts. He shakily looked back as well as he could, and lo and behold Swap was smirking back at him. Why did he have a feeling the other was purposely trying to make this hard for him to concentrate? It was working too, Papyrus mewled as he had to try and keep his eyes from crossing. 

Fell panted, having shut his eyes in the pleasure of Papyrus' mouth. For such an innocent guy, Papyrus was pure sin to him. How was that tongue so talented? He moaned as he felt the soft wet organ rub against him and how this cheeks would suck him. Embarrassingly he already felt close, the other's body rocked with each of Swap's thrust, making Papyrus swallow him deeper. Not only that but the thought of coming on the other's face, marking him with his color, only spurred him on more. Grunting as he felt the pleasure lessen a bit he peeked an eye open. Immediately he was met with Swaps smirk and that challenging glint in his eye. Fell's eyes widened as he picked up immediately what the other was trying to do. Hand becoming a little more dominating on Papyrus' head, the darker male began to lead the other on and off his cock. The male sucking him off gagged a bit, but it only made it more pleasurable for him. Dammit, Fell glared back at Swap but this was actually getting too good to handle. "FFF- NH YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD BOY PAPYRUS, THAT'S IT, TAKE ME AS DEEP AS YOU CAN." He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and hissing in pleasure. Fuck Swap, fuck his pride, this kid had him edging so close and all he wanted to do was come on the other's face. He continued a few deep thrusts, grunting loud as the other's gagging forced him to pull out and release all over Papyrus' face in heavy spurts. Opening an eye he smirked as he saw the other panting with /his/ color all over that lewd flushed face. 

Papyrus mewled in pleasure, feeling the hot cum spill on him and that continuous thrusting that was building him up fast. Another sharp cry escaped him as suddenly he was shoved forward, face pressed into the bed. 

"My turn now." Swap grunted. 

Papyrus squirmed and gripped the sheets tightly in his fingers, moaning loudly as soon Swap thrusted harder and faster into him. The other's fingers gripped his hips and all he could feel was that hard cock slamming deeply inside him and those fingers against his clit. He was getting so close, hearing Swap's moans right where his ear would be. He wiggled and clenched, crying out and pleading for more. He couldn't think anymore, mindless babble escaping his mouth as he was so close. If not for the other behind him, wrecking him and turning his brain to mush, he'd have been embarrassed that Fell was watching him. With a loud cry his whole body tensed, shudders wracked his body as he came hard. 

Swap grunted as the other tightened around his cock, holding onto Papyrus tightly he continued to slam into the other a few more times. Biting on to the other's shoulder Swap came deep inside him, both sinking back into the bed in a boneless heap. 

All three panted and Fell laid back with the other two. Both males took Papyrus into the middle to cuddle up to him. It was both funny and cute how the boy was normally so full of energy and was now laying there tuckered out. He seemed to enjoy the cuddles and was drifting off quickly. 

"NU UH, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN'?" Fell snorted softly and lightly poked Papyrus' forehead. 

"HM?" Papyrus opened a confused and sleepy eye. "SLEEP...RIGHT?" He didn’t even care about the cum on his face or dripping out of him, he was so worn out. 

Swap chuckled, "Not yet, Pappy. We still have the rest of the night before our brother's expect us home~" 

And for the rest of the night Papyrus wasn't allowed to sleep and was continually screwed senseless.


End file.
